


You're the One that I Want

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [40]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Commitment, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Making Up, Midnight, New Years Eve, Post End of Rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Maureen finally commits to something in her life.
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson
Series: Day by Day [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 15





	You're the One that I Want

This past week had been hard on Maureen and everyone else as it was truly putting their lives into perspective. After watching Mimi nearly die that night in the loft, and as she made a slow recovery days later in the hospital (still too weak to be discharged) it was almost like Maureen had an epiphany. Living her life dashing from one lover to the next was not only something that Joanne didn't want from her... It was also something she discovered it wasn't what she really wanted. Because why else would she keep coming back to Joanne.

She had been right calling her out for her behavior, and as they two of them sat there in Joanne's apartment watching the ball drop on New Years Eve is was like her whole mind clicked into place. All the people she'd hurt, Mark, Joanne and so many more because she was to afraid to commit to well anything. Hell, if this was what growing up really felt like then it sucked. She'd managed to stave it off for a good long while, but if she wanted Joanne she couldn't do that anymore. Maureen let out a sigh as the countdown began on the screen.

_5,4,3,2,1-_

With a smile Maureen leans over and kisses Joanne who seems mildly surprised when they break apart, "Honeybear?"

"What am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend at midnight?" Maureen rolls her eyes then leans in to kiss Joanne once again, "besides you're mine, and I don't like to share."

This seems to shock Joanne even more, "Really?"

Maureen hesitates for a moment before replying, "Really, it's just you and me from now on babe... And I mean it this time."

**Author's Note:**

> "You're mine. I don't share."


End file.
